Promesa silenciosa
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Pre-series. Kaito, Haruto. Cuando a Kaito le anunciaron, a la edad de 8 años, que tendría un hermanito, su primer sentimiento no fue la felicidad. ¿Qué sucedió entonces, para que cambiara de parecer y convirtiera proteger a Haruto en su única meta en la vida?


**Claim: **Tenjo Kaito, Tenjo Haruto.  
**Notas: **Pre-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Family.  
**Tabla de retos: **Abecedario.  
**Tema: **92. Yeso.

* * *

**Promesa silenciosa.**

Kaito tiene 8 años cuando le informan que va a tener un hermanito. La noticia lo impacta por un instante, se queda con él al pasar de los días, molestándolo en silencio. ¿Un hermanito, tras ocho años de ser hijo único? ¿Tras ocho años de ser el objeto de las atenciones de sus padres y de sus mimos? A Kaito no le gusta mucho la idea y aunque no lo expresa, durante días y semanas, su estado de ánimo permanece oscuro, como un perpetuo clima nublado.

Su ánimo no mejora cuando empieza a ver cómo el vientre de su madre crece, hinchándose como un balón bajo los vestidos de colores claros que suele usar, todos regalos de su padre. Ni siquiera cuando empiezan a escoger las cosas que adornarán el cuarto del bebé, desde juguetes con ruidos extraños incoporporados, hasta el empapelado, un universo lleno de estrellas de colores que, según el vendedor, a los niños les encanta.

Bueno, a Kaito no le encanta, ni le gusta la situación en la que se encuentra. A veces, su madre lo obliga a sentir el movimiento del bebé (al que llama su nuevo hermanito), un pequeño que apenas patea su vientre con suficiente intensidad como para ser sentido. A Kaito le maravilla el hecho de sentir a su potencial rival dentro de su madre, moviéndose tan ufano y tan despreocupado, le maravilla porque no entiende cómo una cosa tan pequeñita puede quitarle toda la atención, pero también le enoja y siempre, después de que su madre le haya sonreído tras sentir las pataditas del bebé, corre a encerrarse en su habitación, donde sus juegos y juguetes son los únicos que no le han abandonado.

El día del parto, sin embargo, es ligeramente diferente e incluso lo hace arrepentirse de todos los sentimientos negativos que tuvo durante nueve meses, una capa de oscuridad que aún lo envuelve, pero no es lo suficientemente resistente como para luchar contra su miedo, palpitando cerca de su corazón. Su madre está enorme, enorme, sonrosada y feliz. Sonríe cada vez que es posible, a pesar de que han comenzado las contracciones, lo que sea que eso signifique. Al mayor de los Tenjo no le gusta verla así y presiente algo malo mientras todos entran en el automóvil familiar para dirigirse al hospital.

Sus sospechas no son infundadas, lo cual lo hace sentir aún peor, incluso años después del incidente. Tras largas horas de espera en la sala del hospital, tras lo que parece un largo día de estar dando vueltas por el lugar, haciendo resonar sus zapatos sobre el suelo de mármol, los doctores salen para darles dos noticias, una buena y otra mala. La buena, la que su padre exige primero, pues también está temeroso de lo que el doctor pueda decir, consiste en que el bebé ha nacido con éxito, no del todo sano pero sí fuerte, casi de milagro. Un varón además, como lo deseaba su madre. La mala noticia (y en ésta Kaito no puede evitar recriminarse, como si él mismo la hubiera causado), es que su madre ha fallecido durante el parto. La amable mujer que soportaba sus caras largas al hablar del nuevo bebé, que guiaba su mano a su vientre para que pudiera sentirlo, sonriendo. Que le leía antes de dormir todas las noches y se quedaba con él cuando estaba resfriado, sí, esa mujer había muerto.

Sus sentimientos a Haruto (así ha decidido llamarlo su padre), no sólo cambian sino que también empeoran, culpándolo tanto como se culpa a sí mismo de la muerte de su madre. Durante los primeros días le molesta su llanto, un llanto frágil pero lo suficientemente fuerte para escucharse por toda la casa, ahora vacía sin la presencia de su madre. Le molesta el tener que cambiar pañales, bañar al bebé mientras su padre se ahoga en trabajo. Le molesta, simplemente le molesta, el haber tenido que cambiar todo por ese mocoso, que al pasar los meses va tomando más parecido con su madre, de largo cabello azul cielo y ojos dorados.

Quizá esto es lo primero que ablanda a Kaito en relación con su hermano, la primera piedra de lo que se convertirá en una relación duradera, casi sobreprotectora. Porque un día, mientras baña al pequeño Haruto en su tina, mientras el bebé juega con su patito de goma, éste le regala la sonrisa más encantadora de todas. La sonrisa de su madre aunque en miniatura.

.

—Ven hacia acá, Haruto, ven —el Dr. Faker se encuentra sentado sobre uno de los sofás de la sala de estar, con los brazos extendidos hacia la figura de Haruto, de dos años de edad. Está ayudándole a caminar y quiere que logre llegar a sus brazos para considerarse como satisfecho.

Haruto, sin embargo, se niega a cooperar. Se mantiene sentado en el mismo lugar de siempre, rodeado de sus juguetes favoritos, algunos de los cuales pertenecen a Kaito, muy a su pesar. Observa su alrededor con curiosidad, pero no hace afán de moverse. Luego se lleva el dedo pulgar a la boca para succionarlo, ignorando completamente los intentos de su padre por ayudarlo.

—Es inútil —dice Kaito, que se encuentra sentado en un sillón frente a su padre, tratando de disfrutar del escaso tiempo libre que pueden pasar juntos, aunque eso signifique estar algún tiempo con Haruto—. ¿Ves? Haruto está ocupado jugando.

Como para desmentir esta afirmación, Haruto dirige sus grandes ojos naranjas hacia su hermano mayor y una sonrisa brota de sus labios. Kaito no ha hecho ningún esfuerzo por llamarlo a su lado, aún así, el menor de los Tenjo se apresura a ponerse de pie, no sin esfuerzo y no sin una breve caída, sólo para encaminarse con paso lento pero seguro hacia el encuentro de su hermano mayor.

—Parece que te prefiere a ti —ríe el Dr. Faker, mientras ve cómo su hijo alza los brazos para que Kaito lo levante, cosa que hace medio a regañadientes, para después sentarlo sobre sus piernas, donde el pequeño niño parece totalmente satisfecho.

_Ojalá no lo hiciera_, piensa Kaito y se las arregla para que las palabras no abandonen sus labios. Ojalá no lo hiciera, porque siente que su autocontrol y su odio ceden ante Haruto, ante la inmensa ingenuidad que ve en sus ojos, ante el recuerdo de su madre que encuentra en su rostro y su sonrisa. _Ojalá no lo hiciera_.

.

—Nii-san, tengo hambre —Haruto tiene cuatro años y ha comenzado a ir al colegio. Ese día, sin embargo, no ha tenido clases y se ha quedado en casa a mirar la televisión. Es fin de semana y dan sus programas favoritos en la televisión pública, desde los Power Rangers hasta Pokémon. Su padre no está, como de costumbre, así que al que le toca hacer el desayuno es a su hermano mayor, que se ha levantado con cara de pocos amigos para cumplir con sus obligaciones.

—Está bien, Haruto —dice Kaito, pasando por su lado a la cocina, donde inmediatamente pone pan a tostar y unos cuantos huevos a freír—. Esto tardará un rato, ¿quieres salir a jugar mientras esperas? Pero no puedes ir muy lejos, ¿de acuerdo?

Fuera de la casa hay un pequeño jardín, algo un tanto extraño en una ciudad próspera como Heartland, llena de tecnología de última generación. Kaito pasó sus años de niñez en él, jugando todo tipo de cosas con sus amigos de la escuela, encantados, atrapadas, fútbol... Cree que es tiempo para Haruto de aprovechar el lugar dado que él no puede, aunque todavía no haya ningún amiguito con quien jugar. Además, puede verlo desde la ventana de la cocina, por lo que todo está bajo control y él está a salvo.

—¿De verdad? ¡Gracias, nii-san! —olvidándose completamente de la televisión, Haruto atraviesa la sala de estar y abre la puerta, para encontrarse con una mañana espléndida, un sol cálido pero no quemante y la hierba fresca y verde del verano.

—Bueno, eso lo mantendrá ocupado durante un rato —musita el niño, cambiando el canal de televisión a uno de su gusto, en el cual se queda absorto durante largo rato, tanto que los huevos fritos se le queman y el pan también.

Pero no es esa su mayor preocupación, pues al asomarse por la ventana no puede ver a su hermano por ninguna parte, lo que enciende una alarma en su cabeza. _¿Pero qué has hecho?_, le recrimina su voz interior, mientras se apresura a salir de la casita. _Te dejaron a cargo de él y lo has perdido. ¿Y si le pasó algo malo? ¿Y si...?_, no necesita de palabras para expresar su miedo, un miedo que creyó enterrado junto con su madre. El miedo a la pérdida, a la súbita separación.

—¡Haruto! ¡Haruto, ¿dónde estás?! ¡Responde! —Kaito puede ver las huellas que han dejado los pies de su hermanito en el barro casi seco del jardín, puede seguir sus pisadas entre los matorrales llenos de flores, pero conforme lo hace, el corazón se le va congelando cada vez más, temeroso de encontrar una escena horrible, como aquella que imaginó cuando supo su madre había muerto en el parto.

—¡Nii-san! —el grito lo hace suspirar de alivio y alegría, pues al menos su hermanito está vivo, aquél que siempre ha soportado sus caras largas y sus silencios hoscos, aquél que siempre le tiende los brazos para un abrazo que quizás no llegue y le regala sonrisas difíciles de corresponder—. ¡Nii-san!

Haruto ha caído en un agujero detrás de la casa, algo que comúnmente llaman bache. No es demasiado largo ni profundo, pero su pierna ha quedado bien atorada y en un ángulo extraño, que le hace sospechar que se ha roto.

—Nii-san, me duele, nii-san... —Haruto extiende sus brazos hacia él y Kaito no duda ni un segundo en corresponder su débil abrazo. Los ojos del pequeño de los Tenjo se cierran al sentir su contacto, aliviado de tener a su confiable hermano mayor cerca, sin embargo, Kaito ignora esto y cuando lo ve sumergirse en la inconsciencia, no puede evitar soltar un grito desesperado.

_A Haruto no_, piensa, arrepintiéndose de todos esos años, con todas las cosas que aún puede enmendar. _Por favor, a Haruto no_. El Dr. Faker los encuentra abrazados media hora después y aunque la impresión es igual de fuerte, se apresura a tomar medidas para que sus hijos estén bien lo más pronto posible, pues ya ha perdido demasiadas cosas.

.

—Estará bien, Kaito. Sólo es una fractura —Haruto duerme de manera apacible en una cama del Hospital de Heartland, cuyas ventanas de vidrio dejan pasar los primeros rayos de la puesta de sol. Tiene la pierna enyesada y también unos cuantos dedos, pero por lo demás, ha dicho el doctor, se encuentra perfectamente.

A Kaito, sin embargo, esa explicación no le parece suficiente. Ha crecido con Haruto, lo ha observado de cerca más que nadie, desde que nació hasta ese momento y sabe que es un niño frágil, enfermizo. ¿Estar bien? ¿Quién puede garantizárselo? Nadie, salvo él mismo y por eso ha decidido tomar cartas en el asunto.

—Padre, por favor, déjanos vivir fuera de la ciudad —suena como una petición extravagante, pero por la mirada en los ojos de su hijo mayor, el Dr. Faker sabe que va en serio y que se hará totalmente responsable por ello—. Estaremos mejor allí. El aire es más limpio y Haruto puede aprender en casa. Yo también, si es necesario. Pero no podemos seguir aquí.

—Kaito...

—¡Por favor! —lo mira con tal fervor que no es capaz de negárselo, aunque sabe que él no podrá acompañarlos y tendrán que vivir solos. Kaito le parece alguien tan diferente ahora, tan comprometido con su hermano, que no ha podido decir que no. No tras tantos años de ver la discordia oculta en sus ojos, la acusación hacia Haruto.

—Está bien —concede y al decirlo Kaito se da la vuelta para encarar a su hermano, que sigue durmiendo ajeno a la situación.

El mayor de los Tenjo toma la mano de Haruto entre las suyas, acunándola con la mayo ternura y jura secretamente, promete secretamente que lo cuidará el resto de sus días. Lo cuidará para no perderlo como hizo con su madre y también porque Haruto lo merece, porque es su hermano y lo quiere.

Lo quiso desde la primera vez que le sonrió.

**FIN.**


End file.
